


Убийца-мороз

by DarkMoska



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: За половину года ее волосы слились с белой плиткой на стенах, глаза выцвели, а сердце научилось биться медленно-медленно и неслышно, как опускающаяся на землю снежинка.





	Убийца-мороз

**Author's Note:**

> fandom DC CW TV 2016

Все началось незаметно. 

Она с детства была мерзлячкой, а мать все равно постоянно настежь распахивала окна в убогой квартирке, чтобы ледяной сквозняк пробирал до костей и вымораживал душу. Она даже не обратила внимания, когда температура ее тела начала понижаться с каждым днем, когда постоянная дробь зубов синхронизировалась с сердцебиением, когда кондиционированные помещения лабораторий перестали быть напоминанием зимних обливаний талым снегом. Когда кровь начала идти медленнее, помутнела и стала похожей на сироп, которым поливают мелкое крошево льда в рожке.

Она больше не мерзла, хоть ходи в босоножках по сугробам — как раз зима. Последние холодные сквозняки, что она еще помнила, были летом. За половину года ее волосы слились с белой плиткой на стенах, глаза выцвели, а сердце научилось биться медленно-медленно и неслышно, как опускающаяся на землю снежинка. 

Она окружила себя стенами льда, прозрачными, но непробиваемыми, толстыми, с едва видимыми узорами внутри. 

Такие стены можно было только растопить.

Пламенем, прожигавшим камни, металл и человеческие жизни, оставлявшим пепел за собой. За огненным штормом скрывался человек, яркий, дикий, живой и яростный, полная иронии противоположность. 

По городу вместе с ее льдинами плыли-летали молнии и пылали огненные осколки. Водовороты чужих управляемых видений сводили нити уже не-человеческих жизней, прокладывали пути и обходы. И она была благодарна. За имя, за правду в собственном разуме, за свободу, разреженным ледяным воздухом стратосферы врывавшуюся в горящие легкие. За пожженное от радостных криков горло, ведь раньше она не смеялась так сильно, не позволяла себе повысить голос, давая волю вихрившемуся под кожей урагану. Зато теперь у нее был ее собственный шторм и тепло на губах, приятное, лучшее, что только было в ее жизни.


End file.
